


First Date

by Wassereis



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: It’s been exactly 34 days since Frank has last seen or heard from Ghostface.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [less_than_xiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_xiii/gifts).



> Thank you for commissioning and letting me indulge in my favorite ship again! 
> 
> It was a joy to write for them again and I'm so happy you like it ♥

Frank peels another sticker from the sheet and tries to stick it perfectly next to the one on the wooden counter he put there five seconds earlier. 

He’s too bored to give a fuck about what Eloise, his manager, will say later about him wasting the price stickers. She’s been giving him fewer and fewer shifts and he’ll get fired soon probably. 

It’s really bad timing to not work almost every day; even though there are no customers and nothing to do, at least here he won’t stare at the phone; hoping.

It’s been exactly 34 days since Frank has last seen or heard from Ghostface. 

He knows that objectively he should be relieved that the man has moved on but while he knows that he doesn’t feel it. 

To be honest, he was kind of flattered that a renowned serial killer would watch him of all people. Frank knows that at first, it was the usual routine for Ghostface to do exactly what he did to Frank, but he tells himself that he was something special for the killer as well later on. 

Ghostface always kept his distance; Frank only ever caught glimpses of him in the treelines and dark alleyways. But, he left things behind. 

At first, the communication consisted of threatening words on yellow sticky notes in his locker at work, behind the sun visor in his car, and on his bed at home. 

It didn’t take long after that for him to start calling and the creepy breathing turned to threats; turned to conversations.

The calls quickly became routine. Like clockwork, Ghostface would call every evening and ask about work or his day. He always seemed to know what Frank did that day, even though he never noticed anyone watching him. 

Frank knows he should have been scared; terrified for his life but the killer seemed almost infatuated and genuinely interested in him. 

He peels another sticker off; thinks about the conversation that was the best explanation as to why Ghostface didn’t seem all that intent on killing him anymore.

**“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done Frankie?”**

**Frank tries to think of something bad he has done that isn’t rotting away in a shallow grave behind the lodge.**

**“I’ve stolen a car once.” Despite the distortion in the voice, Frank hears him click his tongue in annoyance.**

**“Common Frank! We both know you’ve done** **_far_ ** **worse.” His tone shifts to something leering as he says it and Frank begins nervously biting on his thumbnail.**

**“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He nervously glances at the door as if the police are going to storm in every moment.**

**“Ah, really?” Ghostface’s voice still sounds amused but maybe also a tad annoyed at Frank’s denial. “Nothing about a janitor?”**

**Frank feels as if someone poured a cup of ice-cold water right down his shirt; terrified for a moment.**

**“How..?” His voice sounds like sandpaper and he clears his throat.**

**“Everyone with two eyes could see it if they were looking.” His tone is nonchalant, almost bored. Then he peaks up again. “How did it feel?”**

**“What?” Frank’s hand hurts with how tight he is gripping the receiver.**

**“How did it feel to** **_kill_ ** **?” Frank glances to the window wondering if Ghostface is watching him right now, fiddling nervously with the telephone cord.**

**“Powerful.” His voice is barely above a whisper and there is an excited laugh on the other end.**

**“I just knew you were** **_special_ ** **.”**

Everything shifted after that for Frank. Not only did someone know he was a murderer but didn’t think he was a monster for enjoying it a little bit. 

Before, he had tried not to think about what he had made everyone do. He still feels guilty for that but he allowed himself to remember it; to think about the details.

It had become clear very quickly that none of his friends felt like he did about the murder. Where he feels powerful, the others feel guilt and shame. 

Just as quickly he had learned not to bring it up anymore; just let them suppress this memory. 

With only one person understanding him, Frank noticed that he had been waiting next to the phone every evening for Ghostface to call; talking to him became the best part of his day. 

He felt listened to and he could talk to someone without pretending to be something he wasn’t.

The dreams hadn’t crept in slowly but just started one night and didn’t stop after that. 

He dreams about being chased by something dark through the woods and empty streets but he doesn’t feel scared, he feels exhilarated. Sometimes in those dreams, he even slows down, lets him come close before he speeds up again.

The chase always ends in him being thrown to the ground, the heavy weight of his body pushing the air out of his lungs before he tries to fight back. He can feel the man pressing against his back, the white mask digging into his neck, and the smooth fabric of his cloak against his skin. 

Sometimes in those dreams, he manages to get on top but most of the time the bigger man pins him to the ground, hands gripping him tightly.

Usually at that point, Frank is already so turned-on just from the chase and the grappling that he gives up all pretense and pulls them flush together.

When their lips meet it is unlike any other time he has ever felt while making out with anyone. The other is just so possessive; fingers around Frank’s jaw holding him exactly how he wants it and Frank is helpless. 

He has never seen his face; not in reality and not in the dreams but it doesn't even matter; what attracted Frank to him were not his looks but how he talked with a sharp tongue and his voice deep.

Just imagining him moaning has Frank grow warm; hot breath against his ear as he whispers with that rough voice. 

The dreams always leave him waking up hard and heart racing. Frank isn’t very self-conscious; he knows he looks good covered in ink; nipples pierced on a whim as he was 17; Julie egging him on. 

He grows bolder as the dreams get more intense and leaves the curtains open and kicks away the covers before he starts stroking himself slowly to finish with the dreams still fresh in his mind. 

Maybe imaging a certain man watching him is just spurring him on; performing a little more than he would if he was alone; arching his back a little more and biting his lips but it also feels so fucking good. 

But then the phone calls just stopped; out of the blue. 

The first time Ghostface hadn’t called, he had thought that it was just that one time; maybe he was busy. 

The night after that he had sat next to the phone anxiously waiting until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. To be honest, he had sat there too many nights to tell anyone about it without getting embarrassed. 

He still dreams about them. Far too often it’s still about them touching, kissing, and fucking but often enough it’s him that has become the catcher; chasing after someone who is always just out of his grasp. 

It would all be easier to forget if he wouldn’t still hear his voice in his dreams.

Oh, how he mocks him in his dreams with sharp teeth against his neck. Laughing about how much Frank is still pining for someone whose face he doesn’t even know. 

It’s humiliating that those dreams are probably the hottest of the variety he has about Ghostface. 

Frank is lovesick, like a schoolgirl, and with Ghostface suddenly gone his longing feels almost like grief.

He tries to distract himself with work and with the Legion, but as soon as he is out of that bubble he’s back to thinking about him. 

Frank just can’t get over it. It feels like a missed opportunity, like something unfinished. It’s the worst kind of anticipation to leave him hanging just before the climax; suspended in the air. 

Sometimes he doesn’t think about him for a few hours even but then he sees a flash of black in the trees and his heart rate goes up immediately.

When his phone rings he  _ hopes _ just to have it squished with it being someone else. 

Just two days earlier his boss had left him a sticky note to refill the paper towels in the employee bathroom and his hand was shaking as he picked it up; just to see it wasn’t the scratchy handwriting of the Ghostface. 

His day is going too slow, so he has too much time to think. 

Frank almost wishes one of the annoyingly slow customers will come in and bore him to death with their blabber.

The bell above the door jingles and a gust of cool air momentarily lifts Frank’s precious sticker sheet before he slams his hand down on top of it. It seems that his prayers have been answered.

He looks up at the person that just entered the small shop with a feeling of relief over the more than welcome distraction. 

It’s a man he has never seen or at least he can’t remember him. With his average looks and slouched posture, it’s not surprising he wouldn’t stay on Frank’s mind. 

Everything about him is unremarkable until he looks up and Frank catches his eyes behind the black-rimmed glasses. 

They are a pale blue but he’s not looking at Frank directly, eyes darting nervously around. He can still see that they are beautiful even in the harsh neon lights of the store. 

“Hey, can I help you?” Frank leans forward a little, one arm on the counter as the guy walks up. He’s nervously wringing his hands. 

“Uhm. Hello.” The man laughs a little forced and Frank notices that his voice sounds kind of weird. “Actually yes. I wanted to ask.. heh.. uhm.” Him stuttering like that is rather aggravating and Frank can feel himself getting annoyed already. Maybe he’d be better off alone than with this guy stammering. 

“If you w-wanted to maybe go out with me?” Frank looks the guy up and down critically. He has balls asking him on a date for sure, he’ll give him that. He seems to be a tourist as well, so maybe it’s just an American thing to be overconfident even when you dress like that.

He’s wearing jeans and a sweater that looks worn.  Everything about him looks faded and stale; forgettable.

And even though the guy looks fucking boring Frank considers for a moment. 

“Where are you going to take me?” He leans his chin on his hand and bats his lashes at the guy. It’s comical how happy he looks all of a sudden.

“M-maybe have a drink at the Kicking Horse?” Frank hums and contemplates further for a moment; yes it’s the shittiest bar in town but they only have two and it’s a distraction. 

“Fine. You pay.” If he’s going to go on a date with this weirdo he at least wants free drinks. The guy smiles shyly and stares at him. “Pick me up at 8 at the Husky gas station.”

The man doesn’t make a move to buy anything so he proceeds to peel off another sticker. Frank looks up at him with raised brows after a few silent seconds. 

“Did you want anything else or..?” The man blinks and shakes his head, then turns around and leaves. 

This time Frank is prepared for the gust of wind, hand already on the sheet of stickers.

  
  


Jed picks Frank up in a dark blue Honda Accord and even lets him smoke inside the car, which makes him a tiny bit more tolerable in Frank’s eyes. 

At the bar, Jed gets them both a beer, and Frank downs 3 shots before he even sits down. 

They talk for a little while, it’s mainly Jed talking about his job as a journalist that Frank barely listens to. 

Everything goes sour when Clive comes in and Frank really doesn’t want to stay in here watching his guardian getting piss drunk and embarrassing himself.

With surprising mindfulness, Jed notices how uncomfortable he is and suggests they leave and keep drinking at his house. The promise of free beer, weed, and the slight buzz he has going already are making Frank say yes. 

Jed’s house looks different from what he imagined. It’s not the vacation apartment he expected but a fully furnished house. It looks lived in and the whole style is even less modern than typical. 

It looks like the house of an older couple maybe and as Frank walks through the hall following Jed and inspects the framed pictures on the wall he notices that most of them are family photos. 

It’s all a lot more personal than he would expect a vacation home to be. 

“Is this your house?” He looks at a photo of an old couple in front of a castle; probably on vacation. 

“Ah no, I rented it for the time being; the couple is in Wisconsin; visiting family for a few weeks.” 

Jed has walked further into the house and as Frank noisily looks around he sees that he’s in the kitchen. The living room has a nice fireplace and comfortable-looking couch but Frank doesn’t sit down. He walks further and back into the hall right where the stairs lead up to the second story as he steps into something that feels weird. 

He looks down and sees that where he just stepped, the maroon-colored carpet is soaked in a dark liquid that’s pooling around the sole of his boot. It’s clear instantly that it is blood, barely visible against the carpet. Instead of running or doing anything he’s staring at it and shifting his weight so he can hear the squishing sound of it against his foot. 

“And here I thought we could play first date for a little while longer.” Frank shudders; suddenly Jed’s voice sounds different; slight stutter gone and full of confidence. It’s deeper and he must have sneaked up on him without Frank noticing because it sounds like he is standing very close. Frank is feeling a mixture of anticipation and terror but this is certainly the distraction he needed.

He takes a deep breath and turns around slowly. 

It’s like he is looking at another man; his back straight and now taller than Frank. He has taken off the glasses and there’s a lazy grin on his face. The blade of a kitchen knife reflecting in the light from the hall doesn’t go unnoticed either.

“You fell for the  _ ‘I got candy in my van, little boy’  _ ploy beautifully.” He laughs; his eyes have a crazy glint to them without the fake glasses. 

That’s when Frank recognizes the lilt of his voice; the way he says it is too familiar for him not to realize who it is. 

While he just looks at him stunned and unmoving, he feels so fucking happy and relieved.

“You’re back.” He says before he can stop himself and the grin on Jed’s face turns into a satisfied smile.

“I am. Did you miss me?” Jed, if that’s even his real name, steps closer to him; the blade scrapes against the wooden banister as he leans in close. His other hand lifts slowly and fingertips caress over Frank’s face lovingly. 

Frank is a little apprehensive; he isn’t used to someone being this aggressively flirtatious with him; leaning in close and touching him. 

He can smell Jed’s cheap cologne and feel his breath as he places a single kiss on his cheek.

“Well,  _ I _ missed you.” His voice sounds as rough right by Frank’s ear as he has imagined it a hundred times. 

Then he leans back but just enough to look at his face. Frank can’t deny that he looks good. He has a sharp jaw, straight nose, and the pale blue of his eyes is made only more intense by the dark circles under his eyes. 

His whole demeanor is creepy but Frank feels very attracted to him, it just fits the parts that Frank already knows about him and he smiles a little. 

Ghostface runs the dull side of the knife up over his bare arm, then his neck. 

“I was worried you’d forget all about me while I was gone.” He leans back in and Frank just watches him until he can only see his dark hair and feel warm lips against the side of his neck.

“But you didn’t” Frank feels a hot wet tongue against his throat, he takes a sharp breath. Something about this feels so intense like it’s another dream. “I watched you; looking for me.” He feels sharp teeth against his skin as he smiles before he bites down gently. 

Frank can’t remember looking, but his eyes are searching the treelines and shadows between houses automatically now so in a sense he’s right. He’s always searching for that glimpse of a black robe; a white mask in the darkness. 

“Say you missed me.” The knife feels cold against his throat as he slowly turns it and the threat of having the sharp edge against his jugular is clear; gives Frank enough time to answer. 

Jed leans back, his lips pink and his tongue between his teeth as he watches the blade turn. 

Frank swallows against his dry throat, he feels entirely amped up. Suddenly he finds his voice, just as he feels the sharp edge touch his skin.

“I missed you, too.” It’s true; maybe the most truthful he has been with anyone the last few weeks but maybe it’s the knife against his throat making him honest.

“I know.” Ghostface crowds him further and Frank loses his balance, falls back; step digging into his back uncomfortably. Jed leans closer and closer; crouched over him.

It’s so much like his dreams, he feels caught but he revels in it and can feel his breath going faster, heart racing against his ribs.

Frank tries to push up and there is something wet against his hand; even on the steps, there is blood in the carpet that pools around his fingers as he looks, now he can see the bright red against his skin. 

This man is dangerous but Frank can’t bring himself to care, he’s not scared, just terribly turned on. Jed plants his knees on both sides of his thighs and leans over him. Frank can hear his breath hitch as he leans his elbows on the blood-soaked carpet. 

Frank’s head tips back as he looks up and Jed kisses him. It’s slower than he anticipated and different from his dreams. He’s much more used to sloppy making out and quick fucks but it feels like Jed is savoring this; going slow and meticulous; it makes Frank’s toes curl and his cheeks burn. 

Frank feels more cherished than he has ever felt as if he is a price this man has won that he wants to savor.

He hears the knife clatter down through the gaps in the banister to the hallway floor as Jed starts shoving cold fingers under his shirt. 

Frank lifts one hand as well to runs it up Jed’s back. He can feel his muscles shift through the old sweater and that he is much more built than his appearance suggests at first glance. Ghostface’s intense pale eyes make him look away with how close he is watching every single reaction Frank gives closely. 

Jed leans down again to kiss him, tongues touch, and hands ghost up Frank’s sides. Too-sharp teeth bite his lower lip softly, tongue soothing after, and Ghostface thumbs at the bar going through his nipple. 

Jed’s hands are huge around his waist as he holds him down against the stairs. Every touch sends heat licking up his spine and Frank squirms. 

He has been curious about this for months, dreamed about it, fantasized about it. Ghostface seems to be in no hurry though, fingers tracing his ribs feather-light. 

Impatiently, he hooks one leg around Jed’s hip and pulls him down against him. Frank gasps and moans as Jed grinds them together slowly. His fingers bury in Jed’s hair and he pulls him back into another heated kiss. 

Then Jed pulls back, hands on Frank’s hips holding him pressed against the stairs as he ruts against him leisurely. Frank looks up at him and they hold eye contact, the man is just staring and Frank feels delirious already. 

Jed is smiling at him, moans softly. He looks almost deranged as he keeps staring at Frank. 

“You look so desperate already.” Jed’s eyes wander over his face, shoved up shirt and where he is still holding him tightly, his fingers digging into Frank’s pale skin. 

Frank just grunts, doesn’t know what to say to that. He is desperate but he’s not going to say that out loud. 

“Want me to fuck you?” Ghostface’s eyes narrow a little in amusement as he gives another sharp thrust of his hips and Frank groans. 

“Fuck. Yes.” He averts his eyes, can’t look at him while he says it and the hands vanish from his sides. 

“Let’s go then.” Jed motions up the stairs and Frank chances a glance at his crotch, where he is tenting his pants. It sends an excited shiver down his spine and he hurries to get up the stairs to get this going. 

Ghostface leads him to an unused-looking bedroom and Frank sits down on the bed while he crouches down next to a black duffle bag beside the bed. He throws something onto the covers next to him and Frank sees a bottle of lube right by his hand.

Jed walks over, eyes again trained on Frank again who feels his face grow warm under the intense stare. This would all be less weird if he would stop staring so much. 

Ghostface grins and sinks to his knees in front of him, pulls him closer to the edge of the mattress with strong hands. 

Frank tightly grabs the duvet as he squeezes him through his black jeans. Mortified he can feel himself twitch in his grasp and make an unmanly noise. Subtly, he spreads his legs a little more to give the other man some room. 

Frank holds his breath in anticipation and he pops the first button; fingers grazing against the skin above his boxer shorts. He’s more than turned on, shivers at the touch. 

“Do me a favor.” Jed’s voice sounds a little rough; amused and dark. 

“Yes?” He hopes it’s nothing freaky but would probably say yes to most things if that means that Jed is going to suck his dick.

“Call me Danny.” Dumbfounded he nods. Jed wasn’t his real name then, just as he thought.

Danny makes quick work of his pants; pulls them down with his boxers; gets off his boots as well until Frank is sitting on the bed; naked from the waist down. 

It’s embarrassing that he’s that hard already; leaking - if it wasn’t for Danny staring at him like he’s hungry for it. 

“Mm. Looking good.” Danny grins up at him, hands wandering over his thighs. Shit, he’s going to blow him. “Don’t come.” 

With that he leans down, hot tongue wandering up from root to tip and Frank can only groan brokenly in answer. As he wraps his lips around him, sinks down and Frank is engulfed in wet heat he hunches forward, barely holding back from either bucking up or shoving him further down. 

“Oh shit.” His fingers tremble against the duvet as he tries to not grab the other. This has never felt this good before and Frank feels almost like he’s going to pop off. 

He can feel Danny hum in amusement around him as he sucks and moves like he has done this a million times before. Who knows.

After he isn’t in danger of coming just like that Frank chances a look down and of course, Danny is watching him through dark lashes, cheeks hollowed and lips stretched around him. He looks like sin incarnate and Frank bites his tongue to swallow the words that are threatening to spill out.

Danny moves back a little with a pop and a string of saliva still connects him to Frank’s rock-hard erection. He grabs the hem of his shirt and Frank helps, pulls it off, and throws it to the side. 

It’s weird to be completely naked while Danny is still dressed. 

While it’s not the first time Frank is going to get fucked, it’s a rare occurrence for him to bottom, and never before has he ever felt like this when someone fingered him open. 

It actually feels good with two fingers moving inside while Danny’s other hand is stroking his dick slowly. With the pillow under his ass, Danny seems to be able to reach his prostate perfectly with long fingers and Frank is mewling over it, one arm over his face in embarrassment. 

“Want to see you.” Danny’s voice sounds gravelly and breathless as he pulls Frank’s arm to the side. Frank can feel him pushing one more finger in and groans. He spreads his fingers, moving slowly before he pulls them out.

Frank props up on his elbows as he sees Danny reach for his belt. He seems to think for a moment before he pulls his sweater and shirt off in one go first and Frank lets his eyes roam hungrily. 

When Danny finally pulls his dick out, hard and flushed he groans a little. 

“Common, I'm ready.” He grabs for Danny who pushes his hand away and picks up the bottle of lube again to spread some of the liquid on his erection. “Hurry up and fuck me.” Frank sounds whiny in his own ears.

Danny looks at him, pupils blown in arousal, and lifts one eyebrow perfectly. 

“Why don’t you ask nicely, mh?” He shuffles closer and presses against Frank’s stretched entrance but not enough to pop in. Frank closes his eyes, bites his tongue. 

“Please, Danny.” Danny hums and grabs his thighs and pushes them up. He’s looking down intently and Frank wants to hide. 

“Mh, fine.” He slowly pushes in and Frank can feel him stretching him open slowly. “Hah- feels so good Frankie.” For the first time, Frank can see him lose some composure, and his hips jerk.

He slowly bottoms out and just stays like that, waiting for Frank to adjust to his size. 

“You’re so warm and tight.” Danny is caressing his sides. “More so than I imagined.” 

“Fuck you.” Frank glares and Danny chuckles a little, starts moving slowly. 

“You look so good like this. Want to make you feel good.” He pulls out almost all of the way but instead of thrusting back in fast, he goes slow until he’s bottomed out again. 

He keeps fucking Frank slow and deep, leans over, folding him almost in half, and kisses him at the same pace, hot and intense. 

Frank is no stranger to sex, but never has anyone fucked him like his; slow and steady. He feels everything with the slow movement, Danny moving inside him, brushing against his prostate on every thrust. 

He feels like he is going to lose his mind, wants to touch himself. Everything feels so intense and hot. 

“You like it like this, don't you?” Danny is kissing along his throat, nipping at his skin. The sharp pain adds another level to the slow-burning arousal. 

“Want to remember how good you feel, how good you look.” His next thrust is a little faster and harder and Frank gasps. “So pretty.” 

Frank lifts a hand, relief from stroking himself short-lived as Danny forces his arms to his sides and presses them into the mattress by his wrists. 

“Not yet, baby.” He leans back a little, just watching Frank while he fucks him at a slow pace. His thumbs are caressing his wrists gently. 

The pleasure feels like it’s burning him from the inside and Frank can barely comprehend Danny’s words anymore. He wants to cum so fucking bad but he just can’t like this. 

“Let me cum. Oh, fuck.” He squirms, tries to fuck himself harder against Danny but has no leverage in their position. His chest is flushed down to his belly and there are tears in his eyes and Danny smiles. 

“Doesn’t this feel good?” He thrusts in a little harder and Frank groans and nods frantically. 

This isn’t what he imagined in lonely hours, it’s so vastly different. He’s burning from the inside out; every slow thrust almost feels like it’s going to make him cum, just to be not enough.

He is so hard against his belly it hurts and he feels tears running down his temples from how much input everything is.

Danny laughs softly and coos at him. 

“Harder, baby?” He licks hotly over Frank’s nipple, bites down gently, and Frank’s whole body jerks. Frank mumbles something but Danny takes it as an answer, slowly gives into himself as well, and fucks into him harder. 

He takes one hand from Frank’s wrists and starts stroking him light and slow. Frank moans softly, eyes unfocused on Danny’s face. 

“You look perfect. So perfect.” Danny fucks him harder and his eyes are fixated on Frank’s face. “Want to give you everything.” 

Frank groans hoarsely and Danny can feel him tensing up, getting tighter.

“That’s it.” He pushes Frank’s legs up a little more, changes his angle, and tightens his fingers a little. “Cum. Let me feel it.” Greedily he watches Frank’s face as he feels him shiver and his dick twitches in his hand as he comes all over himself. 

Frank feels like he’s going to pass out, all he feels is blinding pleasure as Danny keeps fucking him through his orgasm. His limbs feel like liquid and his vision is spotty as he keeps stroking him. 

He tries to squirm away when he gets too sensitive and Danny mercifully lets go of his dick but keeps fucking him hard and fast. 

He looks crazy, dark eyes still watching him through the dark strands falling into his eyes, and Frank tenses a little because of it, which makes Danny moan and grin maniacally. 

“Almost there.” He pushes Frank’s legs up again and suddenly slaps his ass, hard. Frank tenses up and Danny groans, slows down, and grinds his hips into Frank’s ass. He’s so oversensitive that he can actually feel him coming, twitching inside. 

He groans from deep in his chest as he moves slowly and finally looks at Frank again with hazy eyes. 

Frank thinks it’s over but Danny still looks at him weirdly; he’s about to ask when Danny pulls him further down the bed with his ass over the edge. He pulls out slowly and then quickly turns him around. Frank squeaks as he suddenly has his face mashed into the duvet. 

Frank tries to get out of his grip but it’s useless. He’s stronger than Frank who feels weak-kneed anyway. He has no idea what Danny is doing until he feels a hot tongue lapping what he can only assume is cum leaking out of his ass. 

The first touch to his rim sends a flash of white-hot pleasure through his brain, but it’s too much too soon and he tries to claw his way forward but big hands are holding his thighs tightly. 

He makes a few croaking sounds that aren’t actual words and then buries his face in the covers. 

Danny manages to get a hand between Frank and the mattress and starts stroking his still half-hard dick. It adds an entire level of overstimulation and Frank grabs the duvet tightly between his trembling fingers. 

He feels stubble scraping against his sensitive skin, tongue slipping inside with how open and pliant he still is. It would probably feel really good without being too much if he hadn’t just come but he feels himself get fully hard again.

Frank starts crying again, tears leaking into the covers, and he doesn’t know if he should beg him to stop or for more. He’s so sensitive it hurts but Danny keeps going ruthlessly, obscene wet sounds from licking into him.

Against all odds, he feels the telltale heat grow low in his belly, and he sobs quietly. He can hear and feel Danny humming contently and Frank lifts his hips a little to give him room to jerk him off more easily. 

Then Danny leans in even closer, Frank can feel his skin pressed against his thigh. 

Without any further warning, Frank jerks, whole body trembling as he comes again with Danny’s fingers digging into his thighs and his tongue lapping at his entrance, happily eating his own cum. 

He shudders through it and it feels as pleasurable as it is painful.

Finally, Danny moves off and Frank is still trembling from head to toe, can barely move his hands to let go over the covers.

Frank turns his head to look at him; tear-stained face and Danny licks his lips. 

“ _ Thank you, Danny, for cleaning me up. _ ” He imitates Frank’s voice badly, but he’s grinning as he sits back on his haunches. The lower half of his face is shiny with spit and other substances.

Frank can’t move, has his knees on the floor; upper body on the bed as he tries to remember how to move. He hears Danny stand up and his belt clinking as he redresses. 

“You promised there would be beer.” He says half-muffled into the covers. 

Danny laughs and sits next to him; runs a hand through his hair and places a soft kiss against his temple. 

“Sure. As soon as you can stand up Frankie.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Thank you for reading! ♥

You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Wassereis3) or on the 18+ DBD thirst server 🔞 Dead by Baelight 🔞 [here](https://discord.gg/Eb3nabH)! 

  
  



End file.
